xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:New page
Impossible Difficulty Ironman Tip Just finished Imposible Ironman and want to share some .. tips. First thing first. Goal is to orchestrate following skills together into killing machne: TOP PRIORITY SQUADSIGHT - Yes ignore all classes but sniper. You can gun and run enemy and take it off, but there will be 5-8 more close around to nuke your Asault next round. You need THREE rockets to kill elite aliens toward the end where you face 20+ enemies adn support gto no damage at all. MIMETIC SKIN - Dont use it on some support in order to have a scout. Meld will be hard to get. Dont waste it on ANYTHING but Mimetic skin, till you have 5-7 snipers with squadsight and mimetic skin. LOW PROFILE - now it starts to be interesting. Mimetic skin works only with full cover, BUT with low profile .. for sniper .. works with ANY cover. In reality this make your soldier pure ghost running freely (almost) on battlefield, repositioning for squadsight safe kills or scouting for other snipers. DOUBLE TAP - forget :In zone:. There are so few enemies you can oneshot with 19hp snipe in lategame ... Always Double Tap. DISABLING SHOT - MUST. It is completely useless you have three scanners about thad machine you are trying to shoot for last three rounds. But with so many snipers, you should be able to keep its weapons off till you unload enough damage. SLINGSHOT - it saves me few times, when I got cornered and had not even enough time to realod main riffle. You CAN miss from affar, but you HAVE to kill from vicinity. Yes you can DOUBLE TAP with pistol as well. ALSO USEFULL 80 aim as Rookie - this WILL pay off in late game. Tho getting sniper with 90 Squadie aim is ... difficult. Repeat first mission till you have at least one (as mission loads, check Soldiers stats. It you have not one 80 aim, restart). Adrenaline gland - will make your movement and repositioning easier. Save it for late game. Ghost armour - moves., moves, moves. Fuck Archangel. Fuck Titan. You have no money to waste and you will not need hps anyway. SCOPE and MEDIKIT as second item. If you close enough to use grenade, you will get grenaded and nuked same turn. No grenades mid-end game. Last few words. Dont be hasty. Recon enemy first, reposition team second , hit&kill third - giving them on chance to even shoot on you. Sooner or later. Something for start - Start in Africa. Money is what is what prevents you from progressing and you not going to waste money on labs (no Europe), fighters(no N.America), or foundry/officers(no Asia). S America seems nice, but you really need 1-2 autopsies and will take time to .. get them, not mentioning 2 sat coverage only. Asia is tempting, but after few tries and focusing on squad, I find this waste for start. To increase squad by one you need to invest in generator-60, school-150, squad-25 incase you in Asia, and all you have is one more looser in you team. Better than others, not good enough. - Keep recreating game until you get guy with 80 aim. Quick note: I was focusing for will for a long time, until I realized only stat with matter in every fight is soldier aim. Fuk will, you can create one psionic soldier later, focus AIM. 80 is best for newbie. Others are .. weaker. Make sure THIS guy survives first mission without wounds and make him sniper promotion. When he gets back and you get promotions table, if he don’t get sniper, repeat will you get what you need. - After first mission browse through squad to identify 80 aim soldiers I call them Alpha squad. 75 will do too but … - Make snipers squadsight. Don’t use snapshot. If you want close combat option use slingshot. - Your goal is to make team of squadsight snipers. RND and UFO hits hard, make sure you are out of reach. - Abduction rewards order .. cash, engineers, anything you need. You need cash to start building and engineers first month to build uplink. - Build order. Uplink, Gene lab, Alien containment … just watch your energy so you don’t have to invest too much to power. Keep low profile. For now. No Foundry, No school. No elevator … mind money. - First few missions, always bring soldier who can die. Use them to run and grab melds. - Autopsy dat invis octopus to get mimetic skin available. - Now it should be much easier. Get mimetic skin for all snipers and you have won the game. All above I have writen once I get second MSS (Mimetic Squadsight Sniper) .. but it was just begining. Something for late game - NEVER try to outshoot enemy. Get out of sight, overwatch, Use Squadsight. 95% shot on 1hp alien WILL fail, and you will loose elite soldier. Always expect the worst. Goat for mien strategy is to STAY OUT OF RANGE. Lure enemies out, shoot them from afar. - NEVER waste Meld for anything else byt Mimetic skin. adrenaline rush is nice too, but not before you have mimetic skin for all team members. - middle game, after you got laser and some collonels seems easy, but it is temporary. Late game missions will be similar to tough ones at start. Carefully. Some machines require like 5+ plasma sniper shots to bring them down. And they are not alone... - Completely ignore MEC section. It drains your cash, Meld and you can never tank 20+ elite aliens. You will be cornered with resources anyway. - Dat blue hair lady has base aim 60! it never hits. Never. Good volunteer, lousy soldier.